


Your love makes me strong when all hope is gone

by ans8812



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rockford IceHogs, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ans8812/pseuds/ans8812
Summary: Physically he was exhausted, but Vinnie’s brain refused to shut down sometimes. Apparently, tonight was going to be one of those times. He stared at the ceiling, listening to Ryan sleep while idly stroking his hair, fingers twisting around the longish strands. He loved Ryan, probably as much or maybe even more than he loved hockey, but he hated these stolen moments.





	Your love makes me strong when all hope is gone

Ryan was half asleep, dead tired from the game he had played earlier that night, but Vinnie said he would call. Why hasn’t he called? It was past midnight in California. The game was long over and the guys should be back to the hotel by now even if they did go out for drinks afterward. Ryan got notifications on his phone for the Icehogs, so he knew they beat the Reign 4-2; a decisive victory and vast improvement over how the team had played last season. He really was hoping to talk to Vinnie tonight. Not about hockey, rather about his day, just to hear his boyfriend’s deep, sleepy voice. They texted all the time, but it has been a couple days since they Skyped or even talked on the phone.

  
He could not stop his eyes from drooping, mind and brain drifting toward unconsciousness. The bed dipped, then a hard body pressed up against Ryan’s backside as a strong arm wrapped around his mid-section. Vinnie’s apple shampoo and woodsy soap invaded his senses in the best way.

  
“I love you, Ry,” Vinnie whispered, lips gently caressing the back of Ryan’s neck. He melted. Even after years of friendship and almost two years of dating, just having Vinnie in his atmosphere still made Ryan’s heart drum an erratic rhythm.

  
“M’awake,” Ryan mumbled, turning to face his boyfriend. “M’happy you’re home, but how?” His sleep-fogged brain was having trouble keeping up.

  
“Coach let me take the red-eye. I just wanted to get back to you and Riley so we could have at least a couple days together before we’re separated again,” Vinnie explained, brushing hair back from Ryan’s face and smoothing his thumb across the sleepy man’s brow. Just that simple touch felt so good. It has been a month since they have even been in the same state, let alone together in their bed. Ryan had a two week road trip to Canada with the Blackhawks while the circus was in Chicago, then Vinnie left with the Icehogs for their two weeks of away games in Canada and California.

  
Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, Ryan snuggled into Vinnie’s warmth and entwined their legs, “M’so glad you’re home, babe. I’mma sleep now, then in the morning fuck you so hard you see stars.”

  
Vinnie chuckled, playing with Ryan’s hair. It was longer and curlier than it had been a month ago. He was going to enjoy it before Ryan became annoyed and cut it again, “Can’t wait, babe. Good night.”

  
“G’night n’ I love you too.”

  
In seconds, Vinnie felt the steady rise and fall of Ryan’s chest. Deep breathing indicating he was asleep. Ryan did not snore, which Vinnie was eternally grateful for, but he was a heavy sleep-breather. Every so often he would sigh and curl tighter around Vinnie’s body. The dude might be a fighter on the ice, but he was cuddly and lacked personal space everywhere else.

  
Physically he was exhausted, but Vinnie’s brain refused to shut down sometimes. Apparently, tonight was going to be one of those times. He stared at the ceiling, listening to Ryan sleep while idly stroking his hair, fingers twisting around the longish strands. He loved Ryan, probably as much or maybe even more than he loved hockey, but he hated these stolen moments. He hated driving an hour to Rockford while Ryan drove an hour in the opposite direction almost every day for practices and morning skates. He has been in the Blackhawks’ system for two years, going back and forth between the NHL and AHL, but just can’t seem to break through or find his niche on the Hawks roster.

  
Ryan seemed to have a place. The coaches wanted him to fight less and skate more, so that’s what he worked on all of last season and over the summer. When they traded Andrew Shaw two seasons ago, Vinnie knew it would not be long before Ryan had a permanent spot on the Hawks bench. Sure enough, the call came in August that Ryan was to report to Blackhawks training camp in September. Even though Ryan was hopeful enough for the two of them, the call for Vinnie never came.

  
It was fine, really, he had promised, but Ryan was no fool. He knew Vinnie too well, able to look through the false bravado even though he pretended like he didn’t because he was the best boyfriend in the world. Ryan had hugged him extra tight, kissing his neck and telling him how good Vinnie was and that he deserved a shot. That was the night Ryan blew him to orgasm on the couch then carried him to the bedroom to christen their brand new king-sized bed.

  
_X_ _X_ _X_ _X_ _X_

The next morning, Ryan was already out of bed, and had probably taken Riley on their usual one-mile run by the time Vinnie was woken up by sunlight streaming into the bedroom windows. Whose brilliant idea was it to put the master bedroom on the east side of the apartment anyway? He groaned, rolling over so that when he did finally open his eyes the sun would not blind him. Mmm, Ryan’s pillow smelled good, like that minty special shampoo and conditioner he used mixed with their lemony natural laundry detergent. Vinnie pitched a tent in his underwear and intended to make Ryan keep the sleepy promise from last night. Or rather, this morning.

  
Not bothering to put on a shirt or check his appearance in the mirror, Vinnie padded out to the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Ryan stood at the counter, his back to the doorway, and must have been cutting sausage or separating bacon because Riley sat at his feet, tongue lolling out of her slobbering mouth. She neither noticed or cared that Vinnie had entered the room. That dog would do anything for sausage and bacon. Vinnie didn’t announce his presence, but rather stood in the doorway and watched his boyfriend unaware. The guy did not know how hot he really was. That was part of his charm, though. He would be absolutely insufferable otherwise.

  
Muscles moved under his thin cotton T-shirt; shoulders, back, and arms rippling with each movement made Vinnie want to trace every line and curve with his tongue. Ryan was taller, but neither of them were “big” by hockey standards. He made up for it with that body of hard, lean muscle and fire in his bones, ready to fight anyone who dared come against his teammates and loved ones whether on or off the ice.

  
After about five minutes of staring, though, the bulge in Vinnie’s boxers still needed some attention. He stalked to his hot boyfriend, grabbing Ryan’s hips and taking his mouth in a searing kiss. The unsuspecting man squeaked in surprise but quickly relaxed into the embrace, opening his mouth for Vinnie’s tongue to explore. Rough, forcing him back against the counter, Vinnie’s hands roamed the hard planes of Ryan’s chest, sneaking up under his shirt as their lips slanted together, almost bruising.

  
“God, I need you,” Vinnie growled, tongue licking into his boyfriend’s sweet mouth and grinding the evidence of his need on his thigh.

  
“Mmm,” Ryan moaned, palms kneading Vinnie’s bare hips and fingers teasing at the waistband of his boxers. He arched his neck, exposing the sensitive flesh for his lover’s questing mouth. “I wasn’t kidding about fucking you senseless.”

  
“Good. Let’s start now,” Vinnie scooped him up bridal-style. Ryan may be taller, but Vinnie was thick.

  
“Vincent!” Ryan squealed, arms instinctively going around his boyfriend’s neck. Riley barked happily, prancing at their feet in hopes it was playtime. She was a smart dog, quickly realizing her humans were not including her in their playtime. She whined but wandered over to her food bowl. Vinnie growled low in his throat, starting for their bedroom. “What about breakfast? The oven! Wait!” Ryan protested. Vinnie backtracked, allowing the man in his arms to reach out and turn off the oven that had been preheating.

  
“Food can wait, babe. I’m hungry for you.”

  
“Oh my god, you cheeseball,” Ryan laughed, pecking a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “Take me to bed, big guy.” Lips dragged along Vinnie’s neck, gently nipping at his ear, shoulder and jaw. In their bedroom, Vinnie kicked the door closed and tossed Ryan in the center of their huge bed. Climbing on top of him, Vinnie immediately captured his lips again in a passionate kiss, grabbing Ryan’s wrists and securing them above his head. Ryan sighed, spreading his legs for his lover’s body to fit perfectly between them. Heart fluttering, cock hardening, every fiber of Ryan’s being so in tuned with every touch and stroke of Vinnie’s lips on his. It was like nothing else existed at that moment; lost in their own world of sweet caresses and soft moans.

  
Vinnie’s erection nestled in the juncture of Ryan’s thigh. He rolled his hips to make Ryan feel just how much he desired him; what his kisses and body and general being did to Vinnie on a daily — hourly — basis. He never imagined love could be for him. Hockey was his love; priority number one. Until Ryan came along and made him believe he could have all the things he thought he would have to sacrifice. Ryan made him want to be a better person, made him want a future beyond hockey, money and fame. In return, he wanted to give Ryan the world. It’s the least he could do for the man who gave and gave, expecting nothing in return.

  
“Vinnie,” Ryan whimpered, chasing his lips as Vinnie pulled back.

  
“Yes, babe?” Vinnie’s thumbs stroked over his lover’s wrists before putting their palms together, entwining their fingers. He looked down into Ryan’s face; red lips swollen, cheeks flushed, blue eyes hooded but gazing back with so much open trust and love. Vinnie chubbed up fully, painfully. So pent up he was sure he would come embarrassingly fast. Good thing they had nothing to do and no where to be for the next three days.

  
“You just gonna stare or you gonna get me naked?” Ryan smirked, biting his bottom lip.

  
“So bossy,” Vinnie growled, leaning in to kiss up Ryan’s neck, teeth closing over his whisker-stubbled chin. Making the man underneath him moan and pant for more. Ryan was right, though; he had on far too many clothes. Disentangling their hands, Vinnie’s immediately found their way under Ryan’s t-shirt, pushing it up and over his head as Ryan’s fingers curled in the elastic of Vinnie’s boxers and pulled down to release his aching cock. Then Ryan’s shorts and briefs followed, their clothes being tossed aside to end up God knows where. Vinnie took Ryan’s face between his palms, lips meeting in another kiss; hungry, needy, familiar yet new. Every time with Ryan was different, sacred, even though they both knew each other’s bodies and sounds so intimately.

  
Vinnie spread open-mouthed kisses down Ryan’s throat to his broad chest, hands skimming along his sides. He tongued over a nipple, sucking the tender flesh into a tight dusky peak. Ryan gasped, spine arching into the touch as his fingers threaded through his lover’s thick curly hair. Palm at the nape of Vinnie’s neck, urging him closer. Vinnie’s attention went to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. The metal of the gold chain Vinnie always wore around his neck felt cool against Ryan’s heated skin, but he was done with the teasing. He needed to be inside Vinnie now.

  
Gripping that gold chain, Ryan dragged his lover’s face back up to his. Vinnie recognized the lust in those dark blue eyes. He needed release just as much. So he let Ryan flip him over onto the bed, spreading his legs for Ryan to kneel between them. He looked down into Vinnie’s intense brown eyes as he spit onto his palm and reached for his cock, slicking it up enough not to do any serious damage. Vinnie licked his lips, raising his hips, needing to be filled with his lover’s big cock. Thick and long and uncut, a masterpiece; an instrument of pleasure that never ceased to find every erotic spot in Vinnie’s body and rub on it just right. If there was a Creator, Vinnie would like to congratulate him or her on making this beautiful man.

  
Ryan grabbed Vinnie’s legs to pull him closer, lining the head of his cock up with Vinnie’s puckered hole. He slowly pushed inside. Vinnie hissed as his body stretched to accommodate the girth, but he liked to slight pain of his lover’s spit-slicked cock opening him up. The thick shaft dragged against his dry channel until his body produced enough natural lubricant to ease the way. Instinct spread his thighs wider; staring back at those loving yet wicked blue eyes as Ryan entered him.

  
“So tight, Vin. God, you feel so good around me. Like your ass was meant to take my cock,” Ryan praised on a moan, voice low and throaty with lust. Vinnie whined, raising his hips to urge Ryan closer. To move. Anything that would create some delicious friction where he had not had any for too long. “Did you miss me? I bet you touched yourself, jerking off while thinking about me and my huge cock filling you so full. I thought about fucking you until all you could do was scream and beg for more. I got off thinking about filling your tight ass with my cum until it ran down your thighs. Marking you as mine so everyone would know you’re taken. You belong to me.” He leaned down to nip and suck at the tender flesh under Vinnie’s ear; the spot that always made him pliant and horny.

  
“Fuck, Ry, fuck yes. I’m yours,” Vinnie breathed out, panting and moaning, hands clutching his lover’s waist. “I never stopped thinking about you, baby. Only you. Always you. Please, I’ve waited so long. Fuck me, baby! Pound that big cock into me so good! Take me apart!”

  
Who was he to deny this perfect man underneath him? Ryan never could. Never wanted to. He jerked his hips once before slowly rolling them, cock sliding in and out of the tight hold of Vinnie’s ass. They both moaned. Vinnie’s legs hooked against Ryan’s sides, urging him on, and his hands came up to roam his lover’s chest. Sensual became passionate as Ryan fucked into Vinnie, hips pistoning, bodies grinding together in their erotic dance. Every hard push in produced a strangled moan; every stroke back ripped a whine from Vinnie’s throat.

  
Faster. Deeper. Harder. The pressure welling up in his belly almost unbearable. Vinnie reached between their undulating bodies to stroke his leaking cock, needing to come. But Ryan grunted and batted away Vinnie’s hand to wrap his own around the shaft, stroking in rhythm with his cock filling Vinnie until it became too much. Hands clenching at the meat of Ryan’s ass, Vinnie fell over the edge of desire with a shout, cock pulsing cum across both their stomachs. Ryan fucked in deep and leaned in to capture his lover’s mouth as he shot his load. The muscles of Vinnie’s ass squeezing around him like a vice milked every last drop of cum from the throbbing shaft. Ryan continued rolling his hips, but languid this time, prolonging the ecstasy for both of them, before pulling his now-soft cock from Vinnie’s convulsing hole. Some cum leaked out and Ryan wiped it up with his fingers, bringing them to Vinnie’s lips for him to lick off. Then he dipped his head to clean the cum from Vinnie’s abs with his tongue.

  
“Mmm,” Ryan murmured in appreciation, “you taste so good, baby. So sweet.”

  
Vinnie chuckled, hands smoothing Ryan’s longish hair back from his sweaty forehead, “It’s all those fruit smoothies Jonny forces on us. They actually taste good, and are useful for….other things, apparently.”

  
Ryan laughed, a full-bodied, unabashed sound that very few people could get out of him. The first time Vinnie did, they were eight and he knew that sound would change his life forever. For the better.

  
“You are ridiculous,” Ryan shook his head as he knelt over his boyfriend, but his eyes were filled with only mirth and deep affection. Bracing his palms on Vinnie’s chest, Ryan leaned down to peck him on those plump, bitable lips.

  
“I’m hilarious. You love me and you know it.”

  
“Love you? Yeah, I guess. Hilarious? Debatable.”

  
Twisting their legs together, Vinnie used his hockey strength and boxing training to his advantage, sending Ryan sprawling on the bed beside him. Both men giggled, and Vinnie rolled onto his side to face his boyfriend. Reaching out, his fingers traced the lines of Ryan’s face; high cheekbones and strong jaw.

  
“I’ve never been happier than these last few years with you,” Vinnie admitted. Ryan smiled. “Even though my career hasn’t exactly worked out the way I planned, I wouldn’t want to do it alone or with anyone else. Being apart for most of the season sucks, though.”

  
“I know, I hate it too. You’re so patient, Vin, and hardworking, positive even when life throws shit at you. I really do believe your time is coming soon. You’re gonna get that call up, Vin. Lord knows you deserve it; you’ve worked your ass off for it.”

  
Vinnie’s hand curved around the nape of Ryan’s neck pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Just the sweet brushing of swollen lips that they have done a thousand times or more, yet never ceases to give them both all the fluttery, heady sensations of new love.

  
“I love you, Ry. You know that, right?” Vinnie murmured against his mouth, thumb caressing the soft skin of his clavicle.

  
“Mmm-hmm, I know, and I love you too, babe,” Ryan played with the gold chain around Vinnie’s neck, eyes searching his pretty face before swooping in for another kiss. They made out on the bed until the afterglow wore off. Kissing became heavy petting, then Vinnie was straddling Ryan, rutting against him, cocks rubbing together until they were both hard and needy again. This time, Vinnie grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer, slicking up Ryan’s erect shaft before he sank down onto it. Both men moaned at Ryan’s thick cock spearing into Vinnie’s tender hole, but the desperation was gone. Vinnie’s hips rocked slowly as they made love, heads bent together; hands on each other’s bodies anchoring them to reality even as they moved toward ecstasy.

  
In three days, they will have hockey games and road trips, practices with separate teams and conflicting schedules. If they get to see each other for a couple hours at night, it will be considered a miracle. Sometimes it seemed like all they had was the now; living from stolen kiss to stolen moment. Vinnie often wondered if the thrill was in the chase, if once they were done — or on the same hockey schedule at least — the novelty would wear off and Ryan would realize he is bored. He never could stay in one place too long. So Vinnie cherished the now, what they had in the moment: more love than he had ever known. The future and whatever it would bring could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment. Y'all are the best!


End file.
